On the Hunt
by WandaXmaximoff
Summary: Despite it not being a full moon, Werewolf Lavender Brown is on the hunt for some prey that will sate her carnal urges. -ONE-SHOT- -PWP-


**On The Hunt**

**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie Weasley/ Lavender Brown

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Despite it not being a full moon, Werewolf Lavender Brown is on the hunt for some prey that will sate her carnal urges.

**Word Count:** 4, 113

**Warnings/Content:** fellatio, biting, scratching.

**Disclaimer:** Charlie Weasley, Lavender Brown and their wonderful world belong to JK Rowling, I'm merely borrowing them.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to Kim for the awesome beta. Much appreciated as always. And thank you to whoever this wonderful prompt was from. This is a pairing, and premise I've never tried before, and I found I greatly enjoyed both. I hope you all do, too! This piece was originally written for a prompt on the LiveJournal** samhain_smut** fest.

* * *

><p>The air smelt of rain and blood, and Lavender Brown was on the hunt. Although not for her usual kind of prey, as tonight wasn't a full moon. No, there were other animal – carnal – urges that she needed to sate, too, needs that hadn't been met in a long time.<p>

Her hunting ground was different as well. Not the usual moon-lit forest she was familiar with, where the autumn leaves crunched beneath her feet, and rabbits scurried down their holes to escape the coming predator. Here the hunting ground was the Wizarding World's newest night club, holding its opening gala on All Hallows' Eve, of all nights.

And there was her prey. She could smell him already. He smelt of leather, and sweat and some other scent she couldn't identify, but for some reason associated with lizards. The heat was radiating from him as blood surged through his veins, carrying the intoxicating alcohol he'd consumed.

Her prey turned, and for a moment it was like seeing a ghost from her past. A blaze of red hair, like a candle's flame in the dark club. Piercing blue eyes, alight with merriment. And freckles, everywhere freckles, like some strange markings on an animal.

A long, thin, silver scar ran from his shoulder blades to the joint of his elbow on his right arm, and on the left was a tattoo of a dragon.

The memory came to her in a flood, and she knew then who her prey was. Not a ghost from the past, but the ghost's kin. Similar, yes, but different too. This one was more muscled, with definition to those scarred and tattooed arms. Older too, with a hint of stubble on his jawline and just the first sprinkling of grey at his temples.

She approached the bar where he stood, swigging the last dregs from a bottle of beer, her hips swaying softly to the music, as her leather "biker" boots pounded on the floor.

"Do you fancy another?" she inquired of the now empty bottle of beer he'd finished drinking from and had placed on the bar top.

"Sure," he returned with an easy smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling up slightly with the action.

She hailed the barman and put in her request for two bottles of beer, before handing over a fistful of silver sickles. She was glad of the riding gloves she wore as they offered her a measure of protection from the metal.

"So, who are you dressed as?" he asked, appraising her attire that consisted of leather trousers, "biker" boots, riding gloves and a dark vest, and referring to the fact that everyone else was in costume to celebrate the festivities.

"Brown Louve," she answered with a shrug. _I wear enough disguises at other times, why not another one tonight?_ "And you?"

"Little Red Riding Hood," he explained with a cheeky grin, flashing the crimson cape he was wearing, and holding up the basket of baked goods he'd bought with him for "Grandma."

Oh, but it couldn't be more perfect, she thought, and flashed him a wolfish grin.

The barman returned with their drinks and placed them on the counter. They picked them up at the same time and both took long, easy swigs before placing them back down.

"What's your name?" he asked loudly over the thrum of the music.

"You can just call me Louve."

"Well Louve, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Charlie. Charlie Weasley."

"A pleasure to meet you too, Charlie."

_So, he is a relative,_ she mused, her earlier suspicious confirmed.

"So tell me, what's behind the unusual costume choice? Isn't Red Riding Hood normally a girl?"

"I like to turn regular conventions on their heads."

There was that wicked smile again. Sparkling white teeth, soft pink lips, and just a hint of his tongue behind his teeth.

_What full lips you have. They're sure to lure someone bad._

She smiled back, running her own tongue along her slightly-lengthened incisors, hoping he wouldn't notice that they were different. He didn't.

Though he was staring at her, eyes scanning up and down, as he took in small details. The scars across the left side of her face that he hadn't noticed when she'd first approached, the tiny piece missing from her right earlobe, and the scratches down her bare arms.

Tell-tale signs that outed her for what she was. And yet somehow, curiously, those who didn't know her history and had no knowledge of the attack just assumed she worked with some sort of dangerous animals. "Manticores, perhaps?" one man had theorised. "Dragons, maybe?" a woman had once inquired.

"You're a Magizoologist, too?" he asked, gesturing at her scars and then at his own.

"Uh-huh, something like that."

"I work with dragons in Romania, how about you?"

"Oh, I'm based locally, usually dealing with creatures in the forest."

"You should be careful. I've heard reports there are werewolves in some of the forests around here."

"It's okay, I can handle myself."

He caught the gleam in her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I hope we don't come across any wolves tonight. It wouldn't bode well for me, dressed as Little Red Riding Hood."

"I'm sure you're quite safe from werewolves tonight, it isn't a full moon."

"Ah yes, right you are."

His blue eyes twinkled playfully as he took another swig from his beer, and bopped his head along to the music.

_What big eyes you have. The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad._

They chatted, ordered more drinks, and laughed at each other's jokes. He tapped his foot to the music, his head bopping along to the tune, as she swayed her hips; the long plait of dirty blonde hair that hung down her back swayed to and fro as she moved.

"I love this song," he declared as a melody with a slower tempo began to play, "Come dance with me?"

She glanced at the crowded dance floor, and then back at him. She took in his broad shoulders and strong arms.

"Okay."

Without saying anything more, Charlie grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. Couples were squeezed together like sardines, forcing the two of them to stand much closer together than was probably appropriate for two people who had just met.

Up close his scent was even stronger, almost overwhelming, and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. She could almost hear his blood pumping in his veins, and when he laid his hands on her bare hips they were warm.

She relished the feeling of him holding her close, of the press of his body against her own, as their hearts hammered against each other.

Her own hands found their way to his broad shoulders, where the crimson cape hung off them like a streaming banner and swished with his every movement.

He guided her in the dance, his hips rocking against hers, and she allowed her hands to creep down from his shoulders to caress his muscular arms.

The tendons were taut under her finger tips, and when she reached the scar it felt different from the rest of his upper arm. Smoother, and hairless. Unlike her own scars, it was worn with pride; it was a badge of honor to proclaim his bravery, not like the marking of shame that announced to the world her true identity.

Caught up in the rhythm of the music, she didn't notice his hands slip down to her arse, and when she finally did she saw no need to correct him. It felt good to have them there. It felt good to have someone hold her like this again.

They remained joined like this as one slow song faded into another, their hips rocking against each other as they moved to the music.

His hands were still cupping her arse, and her arms had moved upwards again to snake around his neck. She could feel his heart thumping against his rib cage as her own heart hammered almost in time to the music. Finally, the song ended, and feeling a heat gathering between her legs, Louve asked, "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Sure," Charlie replied with an easy smile. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours," Louve insisted.

_Just to walk close by your side. Maybe you'll see things my way._

Leading her from the night club, Charlie suggested they walk back to his flat. It wasn't far, and for late autumn the night air was still surprisingly warm.

Louve agreed, and hand in hand, they strolled the all but deserted streets.

They stopped now and again to kiss or embrace, Charlie's hands always finding their way to Louve's plump arse as she nuzzled against his neck.

When they stopped beside a river, she raked her teeth across his neck, an action that caused Charlie's cock to twitch with longing and sent his head spinning.

At their next stop it was her nails that drove him wild, as she dragged them down his arms. The only thing stopping him from dragging her back to his flat there and then was the fact that she had him pressed against the wall, the fullness of her breasts rubbing against his chest, as her nipples hardened beneath the material of her vest.

Finally they reached his flat, and despite the promise of a warm bed inside, and the comfort of the indoors, Charlie couldn't resist grabbing Louve for another kiss.

He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, as she ground her hips against him, and her arms snaked around his neck.

He fumbled in his jeans pocket for his front door keys, his other hand still gripping Louve's arse, as she dug her nails into his bare shoulders. Their lips were locked in an embrace as their tongues battled for dominance.

Well-practiced at coming home with a woman on his arm, Charlie unlocked the front door with little effort, and they stumbled inside.

Within moments, Louve had him pinned against the hallway wall, her sharp nails raking down his arms as the attention of her mouth moved from his own lips, across his strong jaw line, and to his earlobe. She nipped on it gently before trailing down to his neck.

Her soft bites sent a thrill of pleasure through Charlie, and he ground his hips against hers, fully aware that his hardening erection was probably pressed against her. Not that he minded; he was glad she'd have a physical indication that her ministrations were having the desired effect.

Charlie's hardening cock didn't go unnoticed by Louve, and as soon as she felt it poke against her hip, she reached down and grabbed it. Even through the fabric of his denims, she could tell he'd be a good size, and she couldn't wait to feel him inside her, filling her up.

She squeezed his cock in her hand tightly, and a low moan escaped Charlie's lips. The guttural sound sent a chill down her spine, and she growled in response, her mouth once again finding his neck. This time Louve bit down a little harder, her slightly elongated incisors just grazing the skin.

In response, Charlie gripped Louve's arse tighter, using the movement to push their bodies closer together as he thrust his hips against hers. His erection was now positioned at the apex of her thigh, and the press of it coupled with her tight leather trousers was creating friction to her clit that was sending maddening thrills of desire through her body.

"Bedroom. Now," she panted, pulling away from their kiss to take Charlie by the hands and lead him along the hallway.

"Third door on the left," he informed her as she walked backwards down the corridor, leading him with her.

They stopped only when they reached the door Charlie had indicated, and then Louve released her hold on his hands and turned to open the door.

Entering the bedroom, she was pleasantly surprised by the décor. While it was decidedly masculine, it was modern and stylish. The walls were painted in a storm-cloud grey colour, with a teal border running around the middle of the room. The furniture was chunky and made of dark wood, possibly walnut. The bed was positioned directly opposite the door, and centered in the middle of the wall. The sheets were the same storm-cloud grey colour as the walls, once again accented with teal.

Taking Charlie's hands again, Louve lead him toward the bed and then pushed him down onto it. Then, taking the wand that was tucked into her leather trousers, she conjured two silk scarves and tied him to the bed.

Even if Charlie had wanted to, he couldn't escape now. Not that he had any intention of doing so, as Louve stood before him and began to slowly undress.

She took a deliberate amount of time languidly unlacing her leather "biker" boots, all the while keeping her eyes fixed on his, as she ran her hands up and down her leather-clad legs.

Next were the leather trousers themselves, and she peeled them off slowly, revealing her toned legs little by little.

Charlie noticed the scars on her legs, silver slithers that looked like some intricate pattern, but he wasn't repulsed by them. On the contrary, he found them beautiful. She reminded him, somehow, of a female Romanian Longhorn he'd once tended to. Fierce and yet graceful, with lithe limbs that seemed to bend and move at her every command. Just like when they'd been at the night club, her every movement seemed intentional and deliberate. She had perfect control over her body, her physical form working in unison with her mind. It was something he was more used to seeing in animals than people, as though she was moving based on primal instinct rather than anything else.

The sight of her was making Charlie's cock painfully hard now, and he longed to be out of his clothes, and able to feel his naked skin against his own.

But she was still taking her time.

She was standing before him now in little black panties, dark vest and leather gloves. Somewhere over the course of them entering his flat, her hair had come loose from the long plait she been wearing it in at the night club, and now her dark blonde hair was streaming down her pale shoulders, and framing her heart shaped face.

Her eyes shone brightly in the dim light of his bedroom, and he watched in fascination as she gripped the hem of her vest, and slowly, deliberately began lifting it up her torso.

He noticed with amusement that she had her belly-button pierced, a small glittering ring, hanging from the tiny hole in her navel.

Charlie's eyes widened as she pulled the vest over her breasts, revealing the large mounds that were currently hidden behind her lacy bra.

The she turned her back on him, wiggling her hips as she shimmied out of her panties, and revealed to him her bare arse. It was round, plump and smooth, with only one blemish; a long silver scar that ran from her hip to the bottom of her buttock on her left bum cheek. Once again, however, he wasn't turned off by the mark, and found it just one more thing that added to her beauty and intrigue.

He started thinking how she had gotten these scars. Perhaps from wrestling with some wild animal, not unlike he did himself, when he had to fight dragons into their chains.

However, moments later, all thoughts of dragons and wild animals left his mind, as Louve reached behind her back to unfasten her bra. She discarded it to the floor with the rest of her clothing, and then turned to face him, slipping off her leather gloves as she did, and dropping them too.

Unlike some women he had slept with who were shy about their bodies and covered themselves with their hands when naked, she stood before him unabashed, her hands resting gently by her side as she looked at him steadily and allowed him to appraise her body.

Her breasts were large, round and firm, with dark nipples and a slightly dark tint to her areola. Her stomach was toned and smooth, while her arms and legs were slightly muscled. Not enough to be unattractive, but enough that he knew whatever she did for work, it was physical. The hair between her legs was flaxen, and neatly trimmed, although not in any particular style. He was glad of that, for though he liked a well groomed woman, he couldn't stand the current silly fashion of shaping the pubes. One woman he had slept with had cut her hair into the shape of a star, and he had found it very distracting when he'd gone down on her.

He noticed more scars on her torso, and one large cut that looked newer than the rest. Though fully healed, it was still red. Although it stood out against her milky skin and the silver of her other scars, it made her no less beautiful.

After allowing him a minute to stare at her, Louve bent down, squishing her breasts together enticingly as she did, and picked up her wand that lay on the floor with her discarded clothing.

With a quick swish and a muttered incantation under her breath, Charlie's clothes vanished, and for the first time in almost twenty years, Charlie Weasley found himself embarrassed. He was more than comfortable with his own naked body – he had been on the Hogwarts Quidditch team since the age of twelve, and if that hadn't rid him of his modesty, growing up in the Burrow with six siblings certainly did – but at that moment, with a gorgeous woman looking him over, Charlie felt shy and even a little afraid that he wouldn't match up to her expectations.

However, his fears were elevated a few moments later when a wolfish grin painted Louve's lips, and her eyes widened as she took in his form.

Louve was pleased to find Charlie tanned, with a smattering of freckles all over his body. His muscles were toned, well-defined with a clear indication he looked after his body. In addition to the scar she had noticed earlier on his right arm, he had another on his right thigh and a third on the ankle of his left foot. However, what she found most appealing were the numerous tattoos that covered him. The dragon on his left arm she had already seen, but curiously he had two more that mirrored the positions of his scars; there was a figure flying on a broom on his left thigh, and hidden away on his right ankle was a small Gryffindor crest. And although obscured by the position he was lying in, she could see hints of another, second dragon, winding around his rib cage and onto his back. She desperately wanted to see the rest of the tattoo and discover if he had any more, but that would mean untying him, and that was not something she wanted to do right now.

She had other plans first, rather distinct plans that quite certainly involved him remaining tied to the bed.

Keeping her eyes fixed on his, she sauntered over and climbed onto the bed so that she was sitting by his feet. Then, with almost animalistic grace, she arched her back, lunged forwards and before Charlie knew what was happening, she was between his open legs, as her head dipped down to take his cock into her mouth.

She took the whole length into her mouth expertly, as though it was nothing more than swallowing a bite of chocolate.

Charlie was never one to brag, but he was especially proud of the length of his cock. It had been hard not to notice the other boy's bodies at Hogwarts, and as the confidence and curiosity of he and his mates had increased, they had all measured themselves and compared sizes. It was after that that Charlie had gotten the reputation of keeping a basilisk in his underpants. It was a reputation the women seemed to like too, and a few of them had even commented on its length. "Ohhhh, it's so big," still being his favourite compliment of all time.

Yet here Louve was, crouched between his open legs, swallowing him whole and sucking on his cock like it was nothing. She didn't gag once, and by Merlin, it was the hottest thing Charlie had ever experienced.

He desperately wanted to cup her head and run his fingers through her hair as her tongue swirled around his throbbing head, but when he went to move his arms he was reminded of his bonds.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and shook her head, giving him a coy smile.

"Naughty, naughty," she said, having momentarily released his cock, "No escaping."

And so Charlie let someone do what had never been done to him before; he let someone dominate him.

Louve lowered her head again, and continued her expert attention to his cock. She swirled her tongue around the head slowly, occasionally flicking it over the slit. When she felt him trembling under her touch, she changed her ministrations and began licking the length of his shaft from base to tip.

Charlie quivered beneath Louve, and when she felt his thigh muscles tighten and his breathing become ragged, she knew he was close to climax.

She released his cock from her mouth with a soft plop and then crawled up his body to mount him.

Lowering herself down carefully, Louve used her hands to guide Charlie's cock into her opening, and then she began her slow, deliberate movements; alternating between rocking her hips backwards and forwards, and rocking her hips from side to side. With every movement, she took care to let Charlie almost slip out of her before she plunged down again, so that his whole shaft was buried inside her, right down to the hilt.

As Louve continued this maddening rhythm Charlie felt himself coming closer and closer to release. His body quivered beneath hers as she arched her back and rode him. Looking up, Charlie could see her large breasts bouncing as she gyrated her hips, and wanting nothing more than to touch them, he tried to break free of his bindings.

This time it worked, and Charlie pulled loose from the scarves that tied his arms to the bed posts.

Once his hands were his own again, he sat up with Louve still riding in his lap, and cupped her breasts, one in each hand. He squeezed them together, and then lowered his head between them. He licked his way to her nipple, and then sucked on it greedily, eliciting a sigh from Louve's lips. Satisfied she was enjoying his actions, Charlie moved to the other nipple, and sucked on that one too. This time however he gently bit it, rolling the hardening bud between his teeth. An animalistic moan issued from Louve's mouth, and her gyrating became more frantic.

Charlie felt Louve's muscles tighten around him as her legs gripped his waist, and her nails dug into his shoulder blades. The sensation was an exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain, and when Charlie felt Louve's teeth on his neck, it tipped him over the edge.

He spilt his seed inside her as the waves of orgasm crashed over him; her core clenched around him, and she cried his name and threw her head back as she too found release.

When the feeling of ecstasy had ebbed a little, Charlie rolled Louve to the side so that they were lying next to next other in bed, and he watched her contentedly in the post-sex afterglow.

"That was amazing," he told her, idly curling a strand of her dark blonde hair around his finger.

"You weren't too bad yourself," she told him with a coy half smile, leaning forwards to capture his lips with her own.

The kiss was soft and sweet now that the ardent need for each other, and for release, had been fulfilled. He was happy just to hold her in his arms, as he ran a hand lazily up and down her back, while she trailed her fingers through her hair.

It was like that that they fell asleep, Charlie covering them both with a duvet before he rested his head in the crook of her neck and buried his face in her hair.


End file.
